The Gundam Boys
by plushoo
Summary: The characters from Gundam Wing make a band! Trowa gets thrown off a cliff, Duo gets a haircut, Wufei discovers that he has a natural affinity for songwriting, Quatre gets a girlfriend, and Heero turns into a guy with a split personality! Mild language.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

Plushoo (Me): Okay, boys! Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Duo: Pick me! PICK ME! flails arms around wildly

Plushoo: Okay! Quatre, you get to do it!

Duo: You always pick Quatre!

Plushoo: I know. I love him. hugglez Quatre

Quatre: mmph!

Heero: You're choking him.

Plushoo: Oh! Sorry, Quatre! lets go of Quatre

Duo: It's not fair!

Plushoo: Tough. Anyways, Quatre, say it.

Quatre: in a rehearsed voice that sounds like he's done this a million times Plushoo does not own Gundam Wing.

Trowa: sarcastically Really?

Quatre: shoves Trowa's head into a fishbowl However, she does own the songs.

Wufei: But I thought that I owned the songs.

Quatre: No, Plushoo owns the songs because she wrote them. She just gives them to you.

Wufei: That's not what happens in the story.

Trowa: as he sticks his head out of the water and gasps for breath Stop it! You're giving it away.

Quatre and Wufei: Sorry.

Heero: Just read the damn thing already, willya!

curtains close and fighting is heard in the background

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

Quatre walked into the living room of the third-story apartment he shared with Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Duo. It was a comfortable room, if a bit small, and was furnished with three squashy, light-blue, red, and yellow armchairs, a black beanbag chair, and a green corduroy couch that could fit three. Duo was on the beanbag chair, flicking channels on the TV with the remote. He looked up as Quatre walked in.

"Not much, buddy," he said, his voice bored, "unless you count channel surfing."

Quatre's face remained serious. "Well, you won't be doing much of that anymore, Duo. They're gonna cut off the cable soon. And it's not just that. The rent, the hydro… Everything is way past due!" He held a small piece of paper out for Duo to read. Taking it, the brown-haired jokester's face turned to a look of alarm.

"What!" He stared at the paper in shock. "W-whaddya mean, 'everything is two months past due'! What the hell are we gonna do!" Turning to face the couch, where Heero was lying down, Duo shoved the notice in his friend's face.

"What do you think about this!" Duo screamed, his voice frantic. "We're all gonna get kicked out!"

"If you keep screaming like that, we will for sure," replied Heero, shaking his head. "You've gotta calm down, Duo."

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! YOU calm down! This is an emergency!" Duo flung his hands into the air furiously.

Wufei, unfortunately, choose that exact moment to enter the room.

SMACK

"OUCH! DUO!"

"Umm…" Duo looked half apologetic and half terrified. A red mark had just appeared on Wufei's left cheek, but it quickly disappeared as the enraged Chinese man's face deepened to a shade of bright scarlet. "Sorry, Wufei! It was an accident…!"

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

Wufei then chased Duo around the room fifty-two times in less than a minute, beating him over the head relentlessly with the overdue notice.

"Owwiee!" Duo cried desperately as he tried to escape his beating. "That hurts! It was an accident! Stoppit!"

Staring at Heero lying nonchalantly on the couch, Duo moaned.

"Make him stop, Heero!"

"Be quiet, Duo." said Heero. "You deserve it."

"No I don't!"

Quatre merely watched the entire time, his mind being distracted from the comical display because of the thought of the overdue notice. This was serious! It would be all his fault if they got kicked out. He could've found a job by now, but… No one seemed willing to hire him.

"What're we gonna do, guys?"

"I'm going out," said Heero, getting up off the couch and walking towards the door. "Try not to get us kicked out until I get back." He grabbed his coat and hat off the rack and made his exit, walking downstairs quickly and quietly.

"I wonder where he's going…" Quatre sighed. "He probably got sick of you two arguing."

"Not me," said Duo defiantly. "No one can ever get sick of me." He grinned.

Wufei glared poison daggers at him. "Wanna bet?"

Just then, Trowa walked in, shirtless (Fanservice!). He stretched and yawned. It seemed that he had only just woken up. He blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on, guys?" He stifled a yawn.

"We're gonna get evicted," said Duo calmly, grinning.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Wufei and Trowa at the same time, staring at Duo.

Quatre stared at Duo in disbelief. "You were freaking out about that two minutes ago, remember!"

Duo blinked. "Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"What're we gonna do?" Wufei pointed to the window. "It's the middle of winter!"

"We can't get evicted!" added Duo frantically. "I'll be hounded by girls night and day if I don't have a place to hide out!"

"Speak for yourself," said Trowa lamely.

"Just--" Quatre stretched his arms out in front of him, as if he were trying to keep away a pack of rabid beasts. "Just let me think about it. I'm sure I'll figure something out."

"We're all counting on you, Quatre!" said Duo, grinning and flopping back into the beanbag chair. Picking up the remote, he folded his left arm behind his head and started flicking channels on the TV with his right.

"Yeah. No pressure, Quatre," added Wufei, who stalked off to his room to put a bandage on his cheek and plot revenge against Duo. Trowa made a beeline to the bathroom to take a shower.

"No pressure, Quatre," the petite Arabian mimicked. Sighing, he headed out the door, grabbing his coat and scarf on the way. The snow was coming down harder than ever now; he would need to bundle up. Thinking for a minute, Quatre did a quick double-take, reaching in and grabbing his hat and gloves.

Out he went, into a swirl of white that enveloped him the minute he stepped out of the door. Bowing his head against the torrential wind, he began to walk towards town. He was planning to go to his favourite place to sit and think over a hot cup of Starbucks coffee - Chapters. The atmosphere of the place was extremely calming to him; he loved the smell of books and the soft sense of tranquility. He might even see Heero, who liked the place almost as much as he did. It was one of the few things that they actually talked about. It wasn't that they didn't get along with each other very well; they just didn't talk much. There never seemed to be any point to their conversations.

Quatre lifted up his head to get his bearings. His face was immediately greeted by a blast of icy wind. Squinting, he looked around quickly and saw, to his great relief, a building that looked like Chapters. Tilting his head down again, he hurried over and pulled open the door.

The driving wind stopped as he shut the door behind himself. Shaking his head, Quatre unwrapped his red, black, and white scarf and removed his thick woollen hat.

His ears were immediately greeted by a rush of noise. The clinking of cans and mugs, the loud voices, the stomping of heavy boots, all mingled with the sounds of laughter - there was only one possibility. Blinking in stupidity at his foolish mistake, Quatre looked around in anguish.

He had stumbled into some sort of bar or pub by accident. Some of the male guests in a corner (truckers, by the looks of them) were making a raucous din with two of the hostesses, while four more pretty girls were doing some sort of dance on the bar counter. Quatre did not want to stay. Turning, he tried to push open the door. But just at that moment, a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

She was a beautiful girl. She had long, dark, shiny brown hair, dark brown eyes, a small nose, and nicely shaped lips that seemed to be made for kissing. She was very petite, and similar in height to Quatre, but it seemed that she could handle herself if the situation called for it. She was wearing a black leather miniskirt, a light pink tube top, black high heels, and bright red lipstick. Her hair hung down to her waist, curling slightly at the bottom. She grinned, showing off dazzlingly white teeth, and said to Quatre, "Where're you goin', hot stuff? The party's just started!"

Quatre was speechless. He closed his gaping mouth and silently followed his hostess to a table near the front window. Sitting down on a comfortable wooden chair, he tried to take his eyes off of her, but for some strange reason, he couldn't. She took a seat across from him, not once letting down her huge, but still pretty, grin.

"My name's Shy, by the way," she said loudly, trying to overcome the noise. "What's yours?"

"Q-Quatre," the blonde teenager stammered. What was wrong with him? Inwardly he cursed himself for his flustered behaviour. He should've gotten out of here while he had the chance. Who knew what was going to happen to him now? For all he knew, this girl could be a member in some sort of weird cult or something!

"Why'd you try to leave back there, Quatre?"

"I-I was…" He gulped. "I was looking for Chapters. I guess I got lost in the storm."

Shy seemed to disregard the fact that he hadn't actually meant to come here, and instead devoted her attention to his comment about the weather. "It is really coming down out there, isn't it?"

Quatre nodded lamely.

"So this is your first time here? Well, then, come with me!" With that, Shy grabbed Quatre's arm and dragged him to the counter. Grabbing a megaphone from out of nowhere, she shouted into it (blasting Quatre's eardrums in the process):

"Looky, everyone! We've got a first timer here!"

Everyone looked at her and Quatre for a moment, then cheered loudly, raising their glasses in tribute. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed Arabian just stood there, dumbfounded and a little embarrassed.

"An' what do we do with first timers!"

"FREE ROUND!" came the reply. Then Quatre felt himself being pulled up onto the bar counter by the four dancing girls, who then proceeded to strip him of his coat, sweater and shirt, exposing his pale stomach and nicely-developed abs. Every girl in the bar whistled. Quatre blushed bright scarlet.

After that, everything became a blur; he felt people pushing mugs of beer into his hands and, for some reason, himself guzzling them down. Then, not knowing how much time had passed, he got down off of the counter, receiving hearty slaps on his bare back from the men that felt like lashes from a whip to him. Then he fell over and promptly passed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh…"

Quatre sat up, rubbing his head, which felt as though someone had jabbed a thousand poisoned needles into it. He moaned in anguish. He was still wearing his pants from yesterday, although his shirt was gone. What had happened last night? He had to figure out what was going on…

Trowa walked in and looked at Quatre in mild surprise. "Hey, Quatre," the brown-haired teenager said, looking down at him. "What did you do last night, anyways?"

"What do you mean?" Quatre blinked twice and grimaced as a new spasm of pain crossed his aching head.

"Some girl named Shy had to drop you off last night. She said that you had passed out at her bar and told us to give you this note when you woke up." Trowa handed his blonde friend a slip of pink paper that was folded in half. It smelled strongly of rose perfume. Opening it, Quatre read it over twice. It said:

_Hey, Quatre!_

_I had a great time last night. Too bad you passed out halfway thru the party. I drove you home -- I found your address in your wallet. Seems like you have nice friends. Anyway, here's my number. You should drop by my bar again sometime! It's called the Late Rose. Ciao!_

_Shy 291-7620_

There was a picture of her taped onto the bottom of the note. Quatre sighed.

"Got a girlfriend, Quatre?' mocked Trowa, smiling thinly.

"No!" replied Quatre defensively, bristling. Trowa looked a bit taken aback. At that moment, the others walked in on them. Heero was the first one to speak.

"Wow. You've never acted like this before, Quatre."

"Yeah," added Duo. "What's wrong? Are you in love or something?"

"I am NOT in love!" Quatre yelled, causing his skull to resonate with pain. "Oh…"

"Seems like our blonde buddy here is a bit hung-over," put in Wufei, smirking.

The others blinked and stared at Quatre. They were all thinking the same thing: Hung over? Quatre would never drink alcohol. He wouldn't even try a sip of champagne. How could he have a hangover?

"Quatre!" said Duo, mocking anger. "I'm ashamed of you!"

Quatre raised his arms in defense, trying desperately to get the others to understand. "Listen, guys, it's not what you think. Really!"

"Well, whatever happened, this came in the mail today," said Heero, sitting down on the end of Quatre's bed and holding out a flyer. The other boys crowded around. The piece of paper was neon green with large red and white lettering. It proclaimed:

BATTLE OF THE BANDS CHRISTMAS BASH!

Come one, come all! Great prizes to be won!

To be held at the Late Rose bar, Dec. 23!

GRAND PRIZE:

$5000 CASH!

"Look, it's signed 'Shy' at the bottom." Duo pointed to the signature, which consisted of a very large S in the shape of a treble clef and an h and y that looked like music notes.

"Your girlfriend seems to really enjoy music, Quatre," noted Wufei, his eyebrows high on his forehead.

"For the last time, she is NOT my girlfriend!"

"You're gonna get an even worse headache if you keep screaming like that, Quatre," put in Duo.

Trowa and Heero weren't paying attention to the other's argument, however. They were both staring at the flyer and thinking the same thing. They looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"Guys, I think that Heero and I have an idea," said Trowa loudly. He had to shout to get the others to hear him.

Duo and Wufei stared at Heero and Trowa. Quatre winced and rubbed his head again.

"Do any of you guys play instruments?" asked Heero slyly.

Wufei's eyes widened as he figured out Trowa and Heero's plan. "Oh, no. You guys can't be serious. No way am I going through with this!"

"Oh, come on!" Duo put his arm around Wufei's shoulders and grinned. "This'll be great! By the way," he added, looking nonchalantly at Trowa, "what are we gonna do again?"

Trowa, Heero and Wufei fell over. Quatre sneezed.

"We're making a band, you idiot!" shouted Wufei angrily. "Wait! I mean, we're not--"

"Perfect! Everyone agrees!" Trowa smiled slightly. "Now, getting back to those instruments…"

"I SAID, we are NOT going to make a band!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Making me play guitar… grr… how dare they do this…"

Wufei grumbled to himself as he wrote in his diary. It was something he had kept a secret from everyone, because he knew that Duo would go nuts if he somehow managed to get hold of the precious tome. Wufei wrote everything in it - his emotions, his thoughts, his fears, his revenge plans for Duo… everything. And now he had another favourite pastime.

Writing song lyrics.

The words just seemed to come to him, out of the blue. He would go to bed, then, after everyone else was asleep, he would turn on his desk lamp and begin to write. They were mostly love songs, and this was the most embarrassing part of it all. He, Wufei, writing love songs. It was totally out of character. Although, he had to admit that they were pretty good; at least, it seemed to him that they had good rhythm. Now he was writing about the girl that had brought Quatre back home after his night of partying.

_The Girl_

_She had_

_Black hair_

_And perfect white teeth_

_You were_

_Dazed, Unconscious_

_And more than half asleep_

_But it seems to me_

_That there is something happening here_

_Something that can't be explained_

_(chorus)_

_You love her, can't you see it?_

_It's right there in your eyes_

_Just take a look around_

_And you would be surprised_

_She loves you and she cares_

_She wants to be next to you always_

_Always and forever_

_No matter what she says_

_No matter what she says…_

"Okay, so it's not the most complete song in the world. But still, the rhyme scheme was kind of nice…"

"Really? I think that-"

Wufei paused. He looked up to see who was talking to him and he saw Duo's grinning face. Wufei's eyes got really big and really round.

"What's up, Wufei old buddy?"

"DUUUUOOOO!"

"Gah!" Duo jumped back in surprise. "Hold on, Wufei! I didn't mean to--"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Trowa, Heero and Quatre appeared in the doorway, all wearing their pyjamas. Quatre still looked kind of sick.

"What's going on, guys?" Heero looked angrily at Duo and Wufei. "It's three in the morning! People are trying to sleep!"

"Duo snuck into my room!" Wufei pointed his finger viciously at Duo, who did his best to try and look innocent. "No one can come into my room! Out! OUT!" He tried to whack Duo over the head with his diary.

"Hey--!" Duo dodged out of the way, grabbing the diary and holding it over his head. "Calm down, Wufei! What's the big--"

Wufei jumped on top of Duo's head, sending them both crashing to the floor. While they were arguing, Trowa reached down and picked up the book.

"Let's see…" He flipped it open, Quatre and Heero peering over his shoulders to see what was inside of it. He turned the pages quickly, stopping when he found something that peaked his interest. His eyebrows shot up, disappearing into his hair. "What's this? A love song?"

"GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

Wufei made several attempts to snatch the book back from Trowa, but to no avail. Trowa held the book high in one hand while keeping Wufei back with the other.

"Wufei, will you just calm down?" said Heero angrily, very annoyed at being woken up. "Trowa, give it back to him before he has a heart attack."

"Fine." Trowa handed the book back to Wufei, shrugging his shoulders. "It's not that important, anyways."

Wufei grabbed the book and ran to the other side of the room, frantically looking for space. After a moment he regained his composure. Keeping a tight grip on the book, he said, in an odd, high-pitched voice, "I would like it if you all left now. Please get out." It was obvious that something had snapped inside his mind after years of being exposed to the chemical known as Duo.

"Hey, Wufei…" Duo looked very taken aback at Wufei's behaviour. He hadn't expected him to freak out so much. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to… umm… make you act like that." He backed up until he got to the doorway, then turned and ran back to his own room. The others followed him, leaving Wufei alone with his broken brain.

"Umm…" Quatre looked over his shoulder at the Wufei's closed door. "Are you guys sure that he'll be okay by himself? I mean…"

"He'll be fine." Heero kept walking. "He's been through a lot worse than this, believe me."

"I guess…" Quatre sighed. It was hard to believe how strange everyone around here was.

"Heero…"

"What is it, Trowa?"

"I think I have another idea…" Trowa looked back at Wufei's door.

"You don't mean…" Heero's brows furrowed momentarily, then he sighed and shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine, whatever. If you can get him to agree with you."

"In his current state of mind, that shouldn't be a problem." Trowa smirked evilly.

"Wait a minute!" Quatre looked at the other two incredulously. "You guys aren't seriously thinking of using Wufei's songs, are you!"

"Why not? They're good enough, from what I read." Trowa shrugged. "And we really need that money. I'll convince Wufei to let us use his songs in the morning. I'm tired from all this excitement. Good night."

"Night, Trowa…" Quatre watched his friend's retreating back for a moment, then yawned. "I should go to bed too. Today's been really exhausting. Night, Heero."

"Quatre…" Heero stood and stared out f the window. Stars filled the night sky, and a crescent moon glowed brightly in the middle of it all.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. But… It's all thanks to you that this happened. If you had never met that Shy girl…"

Quatre blushed. "Erm… thanks, I think. Good night."

"Night."


	2. Chapter 2

"All right. Now a one, a two, and a..."

Mishmashed beats and noises filled the small room where Quatre and the others were holding band practice. A strange twanging broke out, and everyone looked over to stare at Duo, who was plucking crazily at an electric guitar.

"OOOoooOOOoohhh...!! BABEE! I NEED your LOVIN'!!" The long-haired boy crowed, making stranger faces by the second.

"DUO!!! GIVE ME BACK MY GUITAR!!!" Wufei punched Duo on the head, reclaiming the guitar. "Just what do you think you're doing?! You're gonna break the strings!!"

"Guys..." Quatre sighed and hung his head. "Calm down! We'll never make that song good enough in time for the Battle of the Bands if you keep acting like this!"

"Well, why did you have to use MY song?!" Wufei glared in Trowa's direction, but Trowa just looked away, humming quietly to himself.

"Because it's better than anything the rest of us can do." Heero sat down on the band's only amp and stared at the floor. "Besides, we can't think of anything else on such short notice."

"Let's face it. We're hopeless." Quatre let out an uncharacteristically loud moan of despair. "We'll never win! We'll get kicked out! We'll all be homeless!!! Auuugh!"

"Guys... I think Quatre just snapped." Duo walked over to his blond-haired bandmate and tapped him gently on the head. "Hellooooooo? Quatre? Buddy?" He waved his hand in front of Quatre's face, but to no avail. "Anybody home?"

"I think you guys need some help."

Everyone turned to look at the dark-haired girl who had suddenly appeared in the doorway. Smiling coyly, she said, "How ya doin', Quatre?"

Quatre stared, his mouth agape. Blinking, he tried to say something, but all that came out was a small noise somewhere between a gasp and a scream. He couldn't believe it.

"Hey! It's you!!" Duo grinned and bounced over to Shy. "You're Quatre's girlfriend! The one who brought him home after he got drunk and passed out!!"

Heero, Wufei, and Trowa stared. Heart blinked. Quatre's face turned scarlet.

"DUO!!!!!!!" He screamed, arms flailing wildly. "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!! AND I WAS NOT DRUNK!!!!"

Duo looked at Quatre, his expression full of innocent confusion. "Then why did she bring you home after you passed out? You sure looked like you had been drinking."

"And smelled like it," muttered Wufei unhelpfully, smirking. That was it for Quatre. He snapped.

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shy, who had been watching silently the whole time, suddenly burst out laughing.

Everyone stopped yelling and looked at her. She was doubled over and was laughing hysterically.

"You guys... you're so funny! Haha!" She wiped a tear out of her eye and stood up straight. "But back to why I'm here. You guys-"

"We suck." Said Heero loudly, cutting her off. His voice echoed through the now-silent room.

"We're not THAT bad!" said Duo heatedly, whirling to point at Heero accusingly.

"Well, who was the one trying to break my guitar earlier, hmm?" asked Wufei icily, holding up his battered guitar.

"Don't start that again-"

"My point is," cut in Shy forcefully, causing the arguing bandmates to stop talking once again, "that you guys need some help."

"Yes," said Trowa, Heero, Wufei and Quatre in unison. After a moment, Duo added quietly, "Sure, fine, whatever."

"Great!" Shy clapped her hands together in glee. "First off, these guitars." Without hesitating, she immediately grabbed Wufei's guitar and began showing him how to tune it properly. Wufei was a bit taken aback at first, but eventually Shy won him over and he sat quietly, listening and only asking the occasional question. After Wufei was taken care of, Shy moved on to Heero, who would be supplying the band's lead vocals.

Quatre stood back from the others, mouth gaping open in shock. Shy had magically appeared again, just as she had the first time they met. How did she know that they were entering? Sure, she had given them the flyer, but that didn't mean they were going to enter. Had he said something stupid when he got drunk?

"Shy..."

"Yeah?" Shy turned and stared Quatre, her deep brown eyes meeting his own. For some reason, he got a strange, intense feeling all of a sudden and stepped back instinctively. Unfortunately, he was standing in front of Duo's drum kit, and when he backed up he toppled onto it.

"Quatre!!"

"Oww..." Sitting up, the blonde man rubbed his head. It seemed that whenever he was around Shy, something happened to cause him pain. Perhaps she was a jinx?

_Don't think about stupid things,_ Quatre mentally reprimanded himself. Looking up, he saw Shy standing over him with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Shy stuck out a hand to help the blonde man up.

"I think so." Quatre smiled and reached for Shy's outstretched hand. However, when their palms met, he felt a sudden burning sensation ripple through his entire body, causing him to gasp in surprise.

"Quatre...?" Shy shot him a quizzical look. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you hit your head a little too hard..."

Feeling a blush creeping into his cheeks, Quatre quickly turned his face away from Shy, pulling back his hand at the same time. Walking past her, he stammered, "I-I'm fine. I'm fine..." What was wrong with him? Just because someone had touched his hand, he was getting all flustered!

_It wasn't just someone. It was her._

Quatre shook himself slightly. Stupid inner voice, bothering him at a time like this. Besides, it wasn't because of Shy. It was just - something. Something was wrong with him. Maybe he was still hung over? He didn't really know how long those kinds of things lasted.

Shy stared at the blonde's back for a moment, a strange look on her face. Then, shrugging, she said off-handedly, "Okay. As long as you're sure. Now, back to teaching you guys how to play!"

They spent the rest of the next week practicing, learning Wufei's song, and getting to know Shy a bit better. After all, she was still pretty much a mystery to everyone except Quatre, and even Quatre didn't now that much about her.

"So, why are you helping us again?" Heero asked one day. Quatre, Duo and Wufei stopped in their tracks and stared. That had been really unexpected, especially from Heero, who had been even quieter than usual lately.

Shy looked up at him and smiled. "Because... I feel like it. I don't really understand it myself." She shrugged nonchalantly. "There's just something different about you guys that makes me want to be around you." Grinning, she cast a glance in Quatre's direction. "Just think, none of us would have met each other if Quatre hadn't wandered into my bar accidently." She winked at him.

"Uh..." Quatre turned away, facing in the opposite direction in order to hide the slight blush that had crept into his cheeks. "Yeah, just think. Shouldn't we get back to practice?"

Shy smiled. Quatre scratched the back of his neck. The others just gave each other knowing glances and returned to their instruments.

It was finally time for the Battle of the Bands. Well, it was the night before Battle of the Bands, but close enough. However, to the five young men who were betting their survival on winning the competition, the night wouldn't go by fast enough.

"Auugggggghhhhhhhh!!!"

"Shut up."

"Auugggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!!!"

"I _said_, shut up."

"AUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"_DUO_!!!!"

"Ow!"

Wufei glared at his long-haired bandmate, fists clenched and a vein throbbing in his temple. He was getting really fed up with Duo's constant complaining. "Why can't you ever just be _quiet_?"

"But we're going on stage tomorrow!" Duo whined. "Our very survival is on the line here!"

"No it's not," interjected Trowa. "The only thing we're putting "on the line" is our apartment."

"And my dignity," muttered Wufei darkly.

"But without our apartment, we can't survive! We're all gonna be homeless! Uwaaaah!!" Duo flung himself upon the couch, burying his face in a pillow.

"Don't talk like that!" said Quatre, frantically trying his best to calm his crying bandmate down by patting him on the back. "If we believe we'll win, then - then - "

"Then we'll be crushed when we lose." said Heero emotionlessly.

"No!! We've got to think positively!!" Quatre shot a pleading look at the non-crying members of his band. "Come one, guys! Please?"

"I'll give it my all, but only because I don't feel like moving out in the middle of December." With that, Heero walked off to his room and shut the door quietly behind him.

"We should all get some sleep." Trowa followed Heero's lead, stretching and yawning a bit before entering his own room.

"And don't let Duo into my room again!" Wufei shot an accusing look at Quatre before turning and walking down the hall to his room. After he closed the door, the clicking of bolt locks could be heard for a full thirty seconds. It seemed that Wufei really, REALLY liked his privacy, Quatre thought before turning back to Duo.

"C'mon, Duo... we gotta rest up..." Quatre reached out to pat his weeping friend on the back again, but before he could Duo leapt up and ran around the room three times before yelling,

"LET'S WIN THIS THING!!!!"

Then he ran into his room, slamming the door behind him. Quatre thought he heard maniacal laughter coming from behind said door, but he couldn't be sure. Sighing, he dragged himself to his bedroom. His limbs suddenly felt very heavy. So heavy, in fact, that he barely had enough energy to shut his door. Throwing himself onto his bed, he sighed heavily. Dealing with his friends always seemed like such a chore to him. He had forgotten how difficult it was to manage an insane idiot, a silent emo-kid, a narcisstic Heero-wannabe, and a guy with a fuse as short as his desired length for Duo's hair. Shy had really been a big help. Without her, Quatre was sure that they would've never made as much progress as they had in the last couple of weeks. Thinking of Shy made a now-familiar blush creep into the skinny blonde's cheeks. Why did he turn red whenever he thought about her? Just because of the one day when she had held his hand? And even then, she hadn't actually been holding his hand. She had just been helping him up. It was nothing to get so flustered about! Sighing again, he rolled over and fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
